


Hawk Moth: War Criminal

by Cornholio4



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Gabriel Agreste salt, Hawk Moth salt, Lila salt, Nathalie Sancoeur Salt, Oneshot, also on FanFiction, chloe salt, ml salt, ml salt fic, post new york special, salt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Hawk Moth and his accomplices have been defeated and arrested. He is sure that he can get out of it with the right defended but he didn’t count on the fact that thanks to what he did while in New York, the charges maybe more severe than expected.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 132





	Hawk Moth: War Criminal

It had been the final battle between the Miraculous heroes and Hawk Moth and Mayura but Ladybug led the charge and had won the battle and ultimately the war. There were also Hawk Moth's willing accomplices besides Mayura in Chloe Bourgeois and Lila Rossi, neither of them liked eachother but had to work together in their association with Hawk Moth and hatred of Ladybug.

Ladybug when the police and reporters arrived made a show of removing the Miraculous from both Hawk Moth and Mayura revealing them to be Gabriel Agreste and Nathalie Sancoeur; she also pulled Lila and Chloe who had their Sentimonster and Akuma powers removed to the police and gave the hard drive with the video footage that she had collected of both Chloe and Lila not only willingly accepting Akumas but directly starting to talk to Hawk Moth; Lila gleefully talking about bringing down Ladybug and Chloe demanding when he can get her Bee Miraculous back to her. They were both taken into custody.

Gabriel was furious at having been caught and defeated and especially when his manor was raided with his lair found and the garden with Emilie being kept her, she was taken to a hospital and he swore that if something happened to her then there would be hell to pay. He had to deal with the story being everywhere in France now and he knew that everyone was vilifying him. He and Nathalie working on their defence and discussing with his legal team who were frightened and not certain but he was confident, he could have major charges dismissed without evidence since of course Ladybug fixed the damage done with her Miraculous Ladybug and of course she wouldn't hand over the Moth and Peacock Miraculous to be used as evidence. He would have to work to get around any child endangerment charges since most of his targets were young and would have to work hard to get his fashion company to recover.

Lila had to have her ambassador mother visit her and be furious with her especially when she found out what her daughter had been up to and was telling her that she had to face the consequences for her horrible actions especially with the slander and harassment charges that were being filled. Mayor Andre Bourgeois was working hard with his own legal team and talking to various law officials to have the charges lessened if not outright dismissed against Chloe since she was led astray by a villain, but it was not being easy as when interviewed by the police and reporters her classmates were not shy of talking about her usual bad behaviour and using her father's money and connections to escape consequences.

Gabriel was growing furious at his letters and calls to Adrien continuing to be left unanswered and he was not speaking to reporters at the time, Adrien would have to be talked to and given a scolding once he was let out and told of why he had to do all this.

In the holding cells Gabriel and Nathalie were watching the mayor trying to cut something with some legal officials and the officers to get Chloe out on bail and house arrest but then in came in several officers from Interpol from their shock. The lead officer told them that they were on behalf of the United Nations for the war criminals with a signed document from the French president allowing it.

They were stunned as they were being arrested for war criminals and the lead officer was more than happy to answer their demands to explain by reminding them of New York and how thanks to Hawk Moth not only almost caused the entire world to be destroyed but almost started World War III. Gabriel and Nathalie had their mouths wide open in horror as the realisation hit upon them, they never even considered the ramifications for that scheme if they had failed their crusade in the end and had to face the consequences.

They were being led away with Lila and Chloe off to a juvenile holding facility as the Mayor was left spluttering not sure what to do now that the case was now beyond his jurisdiction and authority.

Gabriel only got more bad news as his legal team pointed out that his defence that lack of lasting damage holds less weight thanks to their Sentimonster's collateral damage not having been fixed by Ladybug because she had to stop him in New York and thanks to all their Superheroes; the US law had undergo procedures in their law to prosecute Supervillains when the evidence involved power sources too dangerous to be left as evidence and had to be locked away or kept safe so he had to deal with that.

Chloe had to watch on the news that her classmates badmouthing her but even Adrien had enough and says that he couldn't call her his friend anymore and that he had cut her more slack than he should have. She watched as even Sabrina denounced her and say that she hopes to start over with much better friends and was furious to see Marinette smiling at her, having come to support her as she makes her statement. She was also having trouble grasping that her father couldn't bail her out of this. Lila was furious at the badmouthing as well and didn't care that her mother could be losing her job as ambassador over this.

Andre Bourgeois was too busy trying to move heaven and earth to try and save her daughter that he was caught by surprise when he had to be called for a an impeachment hearing over not only his actions while in office but also how much he abused his power to appease his daughter. He was not only impeached but had to deal with his Hotel losing business and stock with the staff on strike and big VIPs now blacklisting his hotel.

Gabriel had to look at reports of his own company losing stock and the board of directors ousting him from the company, then he watched as Adrien finally mustered enough courage to speak publicly about the case against Gabriel and Nathalie. his bodyguard was now hired by his aunt Amelie who was now Adrien's guardian and Adrien would be moving in with her and Felix. Gabriel was open mouthed as Adrien said that he was talking to his aunt about having his surname legally changed to Graham De Vanily, when asked about his father he was quick to scowl and state 'what father?' Gabriel raged at his ungrateful son.

Then the court came and for being accomplices to war criminals Lila and Chloe would be sentenced to juvenile centres and to be moved to prisons when they were old enough, they spluttered denials about helping Hawk Moth with his plan when in New York with their class during the time but couldn't get any evidence against it especially since they were working for him at the time though thankfully for them there wasn’t evidence for it. 

Gabriel's defence about saving his wife was met with little sympathy due to everything that he had pulled while as Hawk Moth and he and Nathalie were both sentenced to life in prison. Gabriel was escorted to his cell wondering how it could all go so wrong...

**Author's Note:**

> This came about since when I saw the New York Special I couldn't help but think when Hawk Moth is defeated then he can't have a happy ending and should be facing serious charges since this scheme I was sure counted as war crimes. Plus sorry to those that say otherwise but I refuse to relent on Chloe salt.
> 
> On TV tropes under Reality Ensues for Ladybug fanworks I saw one example of a story which pointed out how Hawk Moth's case may have problems without the Miraculous there to be used as evidence and the collateral damage being fixed by Ladybug. I had taken that into account here.


End file.
